In The Library
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron, Hermione, un après-midi de printemps et une bibliothèque presque déserte.


_She said "I love it,_

_Oh I love it when we touch,_

_When we touch on something_

_We can't find in any book"_

**In The Library**, par Athlete

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque est calme, aujourd'hui. La plupart des élèves profite des premiers rayons du soleil du printemps dans le parc, et d'un samedi peu chargé en devoirs. Harry est parmi eux, et Ginny est très probablement assise sur ses genoux. Mais tout compte fait, je crois que je préfère ne tout simplement pas y penser, parce que cela va encore m'énerver, je le sens, je le sais. Et puis, surtout, il y a de toute façon à mes côtés quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que mon meilleur ami et que ma petite sœur.<p>

Elle a l'air de travailler, ma studieuse et merveilleuse meilleure amie. On pourrait presque y croire, si on y prêtait pas attention, parce qu'avec cet énorme manuel ouvert devant elle et les parchemins remplis de notes qui l'entourent, on pourrait la croire totalement hermétique à quoi que ça soit d'autre que des mots. Mais je sais qu'elle est occupée à autre chose que les études, la lecture et le travail, parce que je la connais mieux que personne, mon Hermione. Quand les autres la croient plongée dans les lois de Golpalott, moi je sais qu'elle me regarde encore par dessus son livre de potions. Elle croit que je ne la vois pas, mais c'est bien mal me connaître. Je la contemple encore plus souvent qu'elle ne peut m'observer. Quand j'y pense, je crois que vu de l'extérieur, ça doit surement paraitre un peu effrayant, une telle obsession.

Mais je sais qu'elle s'en fiche, que je l'aime trop. Je sais même qu'elle en raffole. Soudain elle se rend compte que je sais qu'elle n'étudie pas. Elle capte mon regard, et elle me sourit, de ce sourire qui me fait devenir fou à chaque fois. Ses yeux pétillent quand ses lèvres se courbent, son regard s'illumine quand sa bouche exprime sa joie. Belle, elle est belle, mon Hermione, et moi je deviens un esclave, son esclave. Elle peut tout me faire, aller jusqu'à me piétiner si elle le veut. Je serais quand même le plus heureux des hommes, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle m'accorde assez d'importance pour vouloir me détruire.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, pour tenter de me contrôler. Peine perdue. Déjà je ravis ses lèvres, d'un baiser furtif et rapide. Son sourire grandit encore et avec lui mon contrôle de moi-même s'amenuise davantage. Une fois de plus, je suis à sa merci. Elle et moi, nous savons précisément ce qui va suivre. Et je sais que cela lui plait autant qu'à moi. Je sais que je peux lui procurer ce plaisir, et cela fait assurément de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, et me lance une œillade pleine de malice et de gourmandise. Comment suis-je sensé réagir à cela, honnêtement ? Je ne suis qu'un garçon de seize ans, et comme tous les garçons de mon âge, quand la fille que j'aime me fait ce genre de… clin d'œil, mon corps réagit tout autant que mon cœur qui vient de rater un battement. Elle le sait, évidemment, parce qu'elle me connait mieux que personne, mon Hermione. Elle me sourit encore, et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui m'embrasse, par-dessus ses notes soigneuses et mes scribouillages inattentifs. Mais notre baiser n'est plus furtif et rapide, non, il se prolonge, sa langue vient taquiner la mienne, et mes papilles peuvent apprécier le goût de l'eau sucrée qu'Hermione a bue quelques minutes auparavant. Ma main couvre la sienne, et mon pouce vient caresser la première phalange du sien. Personne ne le soupçonnerait, mais moi je sais que ce simple geste suffit à la rendre folle de désir.

Et cela ne manque pas, parce qu'elle rompt notre baiser et soupire de contentement contre mes lèvres qui frémissent sous leur chaleur. Elle porte sa tendre bouche à mon oreille, et elle me demande de la suivre. Bien sûr que je vais la suivre. Je la suivrais au bout du monde et plus loin encore si elle l'exigeait. Elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut, je ne réponds plus de rien dès que cela la concerne. Elle attrape mon autre main, et elle m'entraine vers un des rayonnages les moins visités de la bibliothèque. Elle s'adosse à l'étagère, et ainsi offerte, je ne peux lui résister. Mes lèvres se referment à nouveau sur les siennes, ma main droite va se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que la gauche se pose délicatement sur sa hanche. Mon excitation se fait sentir, et Hermione soupire à nouveau. Et je suis fier de penser que c'est moi et personne d'autre qui la met dans cet état. Je ne suis pas en reste, parce que quand elle commence à déboutonner ma robe de sorcier, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Je sais que ce qui va suivre ne sera que luxe, calme et volupté. Hermione serrée tendrement autour de moi, je deviens immortel. Hermione tremblante sous mes caresses, je me sens invincible.

Autour de nous, les livres, silencieux, sont le témoin de notre union. Le risque de se faire surprendre est grand, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Hermione est heureuse, et que cela soit grâce à moi. Et doucement, silencieusement, amoureusement, nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers le plaisir. Et nous l'atteignons en même temps, en osmose l'un avec l'autre, ses lèvres dans les miennes.

- Ron ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis encore plongé dans la félicité, mon esprit est embrumé, et je ne peux pas réagir. L'odeur d'Hermione m'enivre trop. Sa chaleur m'est trop confortable.

- Ron ?

J'ouvre quand même les yeux, avec difficulté, parce qu'Hermione se fait insistante. Cela m'inquiète. Ma vision est trouble, mais pas assez pour noter l'air gêné d'Hermione.

- Tu… euh… tu t'es assoupi.

Et je note alors qu'elle est complètement habillée, et moi aussi. Oh. Je crois que j'ai encore fait l'un de ces honteux rêves. Il suffit que Hermione me regarde un peu trop, et mon esprit pervers se charge du reste. La pauvre, si elle savait, elle me détesterait. Je déglutis, inquiet, et elle sourit, nerveuse.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller parce que..

Elle rougit furtivement et frissonne imperceptiblement. Je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué, si je ne l'avais pas aussi bien connue. Je crois qu'elle sait. Mais elle me sourit encore. On pourrait penser qu'elle ne me déteste pas. Peut-être même qu'elle aime l'idée que je… oh.

- … tu avais l'air… euh… épuisé… Mais j'aurai bientôt terminé mes recherches, alors on pourra sortir jouer aux échecs au bord du lac, comme on l'avait convenu. Si ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici encore une petite demi-heure.

Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Evidemment, je déteste toujours autant le travail scolaire, mais je ne suis pas seul dans cet océan de mots. Quelqu'un est à mes côtés, et quelle personne…! Et puis, en une demi-heure, cela me laisse grandement le temps de parcourir les courbes d'Hermione une fois de plus et de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses que l'on ne trouve pas dans les livres…

Je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><em>At least I'm not on my own<em>

_In this ocean of words_

_At least I'm not on my own_


End file.
